Legends are Forever
by Mechconstrictor
Summary: Harry joins the League of Assassins/Shadows and is trained. Eventual full crossover with Batman. He will be at odds with Batman. Harry/Ivy Pairing as the main pairing. Talia al Ghul, Cassandra Cain, and Poison Ivy will be included in the whole deal also.


Legends are Forever

Harry joins the League of Assassins/Shadows and is trained. Eventual full crossover with Batman. His magic reacts and changes his body. He will be at odds with Batman. Harry/Ivy Pairing as the main pairing. Talia al Ghul, Cassandra Cain, and Poison Ivy will be included in the whole deal also.

A/N: I'm still working on my other stories but there are a few others that I want o throw out here.

Chapter One- A Legend is Born

000xxx000

Unknown Location

Harry knew the dangers of what he was about to do. Some might say that he has finally lost his marbles. There was a very good reason the Wizarding world avoided dealing with the mystics. Tensions have always been high between the two groups since sometime around the 1500's. Whatever happened back then was bad enough to cause a permanent separation of the two groups.

"What do I need to do?" Harry asked as he sat before the cloaked figure. The Light Side was losing the war to the Dark. Even Harry realized that Voldemort had the advantage. "How can I beat him?"

"Time," came the reply. Still no indication of what was below the cloak.

"Excuse me," Harry asked. "What do you mean? How will time help me? There is no way I can learn enough to beat him in a short time."

"Still thinking about beating him", the figure said, snorting. "You're still going about this the wrong way. You can't beat someone like him. There is only one solution to this problem. The final solution."

"I..." Harry started to argue, only to be interrupted.

"To the far East lies a fortress. It is there that you shall find the first step in your journey to greatness. Pain and suffering shall be your only alley through the dark nights. It shall be there that your eyes are opened to the Dark. For only within the Dark can you find salvation for your people."

"You mean I have to become like Voldemort?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, you fool," the mystic hissed. He could now tell that the mystic was female, not much older then him. Figures they wouldn't send someone important to meet him. "He is an abomination. The Dark does not serve him. And no more interruptions."

"Sorry...""After shooting him a glare, she continued, "Once you are ready, you shall travel across the ocean to the home of the Bat. There you shall make your final decision on which side you will support, the Light or the Dark."

"The Bat?" he asked when he was sure she was finished. "What's that? And how will I know when I reach any of these places?"

"Let your instinct lead you," she said. "As for the Bat, he will find you when you enter his city."

000xxx000

Unknown location

"Congratulations Mr. Potter," said a voice from the shadows. "You've just become our star pupil." Dark eyes stared at the bloody, beaten boy that stood in the center of the room. The other occupants of the room had just witnessed the boy kill ten hardened killers. Men sentenced to death for the viciousness of their crimes.

"Star Pupil," Harry breathed as he tried to focus on who was talking. "Who are you? Where am I? What is this place." Looking around, he could see signs of massive reconstruction. It looked like most of the place had been destroyed.

"We were hired by the one you call Voldemort to kill you. Imagine our surprise when you show up on our very doorstep," a voice from his left said. "We take great pride in ensuring that our missions don't fail. In ensuring this, we do a great deal of research. Do you want to know what we discovered?"

"What," Harry said wearily. He didn't like the way this was going. Why would they keep him alive if they were hired to kill him?

"We discovered the magical world for one thing," the voice said. "We then delved deeper into this new world and discovered a great deal about it and you. We know you are destined to fight this Voldemort. We know that we can't kill you. And…"

"And what?" Harry asked.

"And we know the complete prophecy," the voice said. "Not just the part you know about. It seems that your Dumbledore has been keeping his cards close to his chest."

"What do you mean," Harry demanded. "I heard the damned thing. And I wish I never did. That thing has been the bane of my existence."

"There's a part that no one but the headmaster knows, or at least until recently," the voice said with a tinge of smugness. "The Prize."

"Prize," Harry mocked as he tried to see a way out. "What do I get? A golden spoon?"

"No Mr. Potter," said the voice, amused. "Something much better. Something that only a few in the world have obtained. Something I have obtained. Immortality."

"Immortality? Why has Dumbledore not mentioned this?"

"From what we can gather, both you and Voldemort are two sides of the same coin. You both are living half lives. Only when one dies can the other truly reach his potential. The winner will become a god amongst men. Power supreme. We believe that he wants this for himself."

"And we will harness your power," another said. "We have great things planned for you."

"Sounds a bit too egotistical for me," Harry said as he took off for the door. "Maybe I'll buy some next time I come around."

"There's no where to run Mr. Potter," said the voice when he saw Harry trying to find an escape.

000xxx000

Stronghold of the League of Shadows  
Three days later

"What hit me," Harry groaned as he sat up. Looking around, he noticed that he was on a metal bed in what he assumed was a medical ward of some type.

"Sorry about that," a man said as he walked over. Harry noticed that it was the same voice that was the was coming from the throne like chair in the main room. "Some of our students here are bit too enthusiastic. They tend to over do things in their bid to prove themselves over their peers."

"I can see that," Harry said as he rubbed his head. "So, why aren't I dead? Isn't that what you guys do around here?"

Chuckling, the man said, "As I said before you tried to escape, we have no intentions of killing you. We plan to induct you into our order."

"And what order is that?" Harry asked. "And who are you?"

"I am Ra's al Ghul," he said, sitting up straighter. "As for the order, we are known as the League of Shadows. We are assassins whose goal is to bring about a utopia."

"How," Harry snorted. "I don't think that killing people is going to bring about world peace."

"It all depends on who you kill," Ra's responded. "If you take out the ones who cause the problems, then you no longer have problems. And we take on other jobs to help bring in money."

"And who will lead this Utopia?" Harry asked. "You?"

"Hardly," Ra's said. "The League will guide the New World Order from the shadows."

"With you leading the League," stated Harry.

"Of course. Who else would you expect to lead them other then the one who founded it."

Sighing, Harry said, "Since it seems like I'm going to be here for the foreseeable future, would you answer a few questions?"

"I don't see why I can't answer a few of your questions."

"Okay, what will I have to be inducted in the order? I assume there is some type of test I have to complete."

"You're already a member of the order. You..."

"What? How? When?" Harry asked, his mind trying to decipher what was going on.

"When you killed the first of those men in the entrance hall you gained membership. You proved that you were willing to do what it takes. Even without your wand, you powerful enough to have taken out those men without killing them. Now, there will still be training and lessons that you will need to complete, but those will aid you in your quest."

"How long will this training take to complete? There is a war back home that needs me."

"No less then three years to get you to a point where you would survive the war. If you wish to win the war, you will be here five years. And that doesn't include whatever time your journey will take once you continue your journey across the seas."

"I can't be gone for three years, let alone for five. People will die while..."

"People die," he stated. "It's a fact of life. Wars happen. People die. There is nothing you can do to stop that. But you can avenge those who died. And I think you will find that while you are away, the war will not go as you are expecting it to go."

"Are you going..."

"Don't be foolish. While your world does hold some interesting things that we are looking into, there is nothing of much value there that we desire. You are one of the main players in this game. With you missing, in parts unknown, your friends will fight on in your name. They will fight harder then they would if you were there to fight for them." Thinking for a second, he continued, "There is a saying. When you take away a warrior's shield, he will push himself harder to win the battle. He will advance his attacks."

"Speaking of battles, what happened here. It looks like there was a small war here," Harry asked as he looked at the construction going on around him.

"There was an incident where one of our most promising students backed out right before he was to be fully inducted into the order. He refused to kill a man who was guilty of killing his neighbor. Instead, he saved him and escaped. In the process of escaping, he caused massive destruction."

"And he still lives?" Harry asked.

"For now," Ra's said. "We had another meeting with him in his home city. He won that round also."

"He must be really good to have survived the order twice."

"He is one of the best," Ra's admitted. "There are not many out there who have the potential that he does. The same potential that you have inside you."

"What..."

"Enough questions for now," Ra's said, standing up. "Rest now. Tomorrow you start the first day of the rest of your life."

"Okay," Harry sighed, admitting to himself that he was going to be here for some time.

Ra's al Ghul's Private Study

"Cain, for the last time, he will not fail," Ra's said, getting irritated at the constant worrying of his people. They were afraid that Potter would fail just as Wayne had. "He will not be another failure. Wayne showed the promise to be one of the best. His only problem is that he never had to fight a war. He doesn't know that sometimes you can't hold the moral high ground and still save those you are protecting. Young Mr. Potter has already shown that he is more then willing to kill."

"This will not work," Cain said. "We still have time to bring my daughter here."

"She is with Wayne now," Ra's said, waving his hand. "She is beyond us."

"While it is true that she has joined him, she has not been corrupted by his ideals. She is still willing to kill."

"We shall see if Cassandra proves herself," Ra's allowed. "But we stay the course for now. I believe that he shall prove himself. He may even yet prove himself a match for my Talia."

000xxx000

End Chapter One.


End file.
